


Between the Lines

by Vigilant_Insomniac



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (I think .. but better save than sorry), Abuse, Abusive Deceit Sanders, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Betrayal, Blood, Codependency, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I might have plans for Remy, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Prinxiety - Freeform, Violence, and, cursing, i ship, logicality - Freeform, lying, no sexy times tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Insomniac/pseuds/Vigilant_Insomniac
Summary: Roman could feel something off about the dark figure in front of him.Sure, he was a Hero and the scrawny guy in black was a Villain... But after years in the bussiness you learn to trust your gut.. and that meant there might be something going on behind the scenes that had to be stopped.(It's my first fic... let's see where it goes)





	1. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect sexy times. But expect the fluff, the angst, the hurt and comfort. 
> 
>  
> 
> I don know how to write Logan's POV but I'm going to figure it out till when he needs to have his own chapter. 
> 
> Deceit..... Might not be such a bad guy in Canon. But I'll be using a not so charming version of him.
> 
> I'll add Content warnings in the notes whenever some apply!!  
> Like now... 
> 
> CW: death mention

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
The villain’s words hung heavily in the air.

 

_“Just surrender”_

 

Such simple words. So simple that every villain spouted them, each and every single one of them doing so while smirking condescendingly, filling the words with their arrogance and cockiness.

All of them except this one. 

Before Roman, a gallant hero, dressed as a prince in red, gold and white, stood a scrawny guy in black. Most of his face was covered by a mask, and even more was covered by deep shadows that were cast by his jacket's hood…. in short, in front of him was a villain. And not just any. It was one half of a ruthless duo that had startet terrorising the innocent people of this city only recently.

Roman stood there with a shiver running down his spine, after the words were spoken, because much to his dismay, there was no hint of cockiness in their sound. It was something else entirely. The tone, or rather the hidden meaning behind the words... it wasn't something he'd ever heard from a villain.

But before roman could figure out what those words meant exactly, a yellow lightning bolt crashed into the ground before him, barely missing the prince.

They had been standing on the roof of a Bank when the lightning struck. Now most of it crumbled down and a thick cloud of dust surrounded them.  
Coughing and gasping for air Roman flinched hard. He could barely breathe through the thick smoke and his lungs burned quite a bit. It made him avert his eyes for just a second but when he looked back up again he was alone. No sign of the darker man.  
The thing that WAS left were not so distant screams of panic down on the street and the smell of fire and destruction.  
No way of denying it. The Villains had won tonight.

He got snapped out of his thoughts when he heard sirens of all sorts, indicating that the authorities have finally stepped in and that he needed to get out of here now as well. He might be a hero, but sadly vigilantism wasn't lawful around here yet.

He scanned his surroundings one last time for a speck of black but it was just him now on the broken rooftop of the ruined bank.

 

_____________________

 

“I'm telling you, Roman, there's no way that's right” the tall man with glasses stated as he took a sip of some flowery, fragrant tea. The air of the living room in the small apartment was tense, even if the man who had spoken didn’t seem to notice.

“But Logan! I heard what I've heard! Something weird is going on with those two villains!” Roman huffed “the smaller one of those two, he… ahhrg I don't know how to put it in words but…. It FELT off! He- … it sounded as if.. i dont know he sounded not like a villain!!" Roman was so close to slamming his first on the table. Sometimes Logan was just infuriating and Roman was already lost for words.

“Roman! People have DIED because of them, because of _him_. Do not fall for their sympathy tricks. Or do you honestly believe that villains aren't able to act and lie? If so, that’d be even more ridiculous than your usual, uhh, antics” Logan seemed to slightly let his temper slip.

“Now now, let's all stay calm please, kiddos!” The third man at the table gestured calmly and smiled at the other two with warm eyes before he continued “I'm sure what Roman heard is what he's heard, but even if we discuss this through, we won't find out what the villain meant - unless we ask him and doubt we can have a nice get together like this with him. So we could argue all day and it’d still be meaningless so let's save that energy for when we need it”

Roman looked defiantly for a moment but then his face relaxed “Sorry Patton, you too Logan. … I think I forgot for a second what those two alone have done to the city… it probably doesn't even matter what that villain meant… evil like that can only be punished.” the conversation died right there and then and Roman looked down with an Expression of anger and frustration.

The room was silent.  
This battle shouldn't have been so different from others.  
A bank was being robbed, they showed up, stopped the villains, waited for the police and went home.

Logan and Patton didn't step in themselves, but provided help from the side lines... Each in their own way and Roman appreciated it immensely

They were a team, friends and even roommates. They got along so well, but today was just a swing and a miss.  
The villains managed to get away, with the money and not without leaving several people injured.

Roman let out a deep sigh, before getting up and calling it a night.. he felt heavy for some reason and not all like his usual elegant self.  
Logan and Patton told him goodnight, though Patton couldn't hold back the hint of worry in his voice as he watched the hero slouch to his room

 

\----------------

The week crept on and they didn't mention the incident again. Logan was burried in books as usual, or went to hold some lectures as he had a temporary teaching position at the local University.

Patton was still in college, even though he was close to Logan's age, as he had a hard time with the very theoretical aspects of his degree, he also changed programs in-between, unsure if he really was doing the right thing.  
He now studied pedagogy. A good fit for someone who was as good with kids as he was…. But in college you work with books. Not with kids. And sitting down and brooding over assignments and texts was difficult for him.  
Not that he wasn’t intelligent.. his emotional intelligence was off the charts…but his attention span? oof. He was too easily distracted, too impulsive to really sit down and study.

 

Roman worked an accounting job for the local theater ...what was surprising to everyone, but even if he was made for the stage, having his face be known more than necessary would be a risk. Roman knew that and suffered silently every time he watched a rehearsal, or performance as only a part of the audience.  
But when his phone quietly vibrates in the middle of a piece, signaling an emergency somewhere in the city, he always knew it was better this way.  
Audience can just up and leave without suspicion after all.

Which was exactly what he had to do right now.  
He was sitting in the far back of a small amateur theater, struggling to keep up with the dialogue as the inexperienced actors struggled to fill the room with their voice.  
Gosh would roman have loved to give them some pointers! They did have much potential!  
  
_'Btzzzzzt'_  
  
Roman felt energy running through him immediately.  
Preparing his muscles before he even knew if “the Prince” was being called.  
But by now he had a feel for it.

He glanced down at the display, the dim light shone on his worried expression.

 

Another robbery. By none other than the gruesome villain duo of the other day.  
Something felt to be moving in Romans stomach as he headed out into the night.


	2. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Violence, death Mention, Destruction

Since it was already late September, the night was cool and showed his sigh as a faint cloud of steam.

He watched how it danced around even though it dissapeared as soon as it came into existence, unlike smoke which would linger in the air far too long and seeped into his clothes and hair. 

He exhaled again. 

Surely the smell of smoke would follow him home tonight as well. It always did. And no amount of showers could get it out. The scent was like glue. It just stuck with you once you touch it. 

He really didn't like that he’d have to ‘get to work’ soon and that he just stood around is a smelly back street waiting for his brother’s signal. He didn't like the smoke, the screams, the desperation and panic in the air.

It made his hands shake and his legs weak. But he was still out tonight to wreak havoc. 

Thankfully his worn out black jacket was warm on his skin and comforting on nights like these. It hid him. If he stood still in this alley, only the white clouds of breath into the cold air would give him away.

His brother often complained about how he didn't really look like a villain and more like a “homeless edgelord”. But he didn’t care...his brother was extra enough for both of them anyways. Plus: why should he make himself look flashy. A big part of his strategy was to easily blend in with the shadows after all. That way he didn't have to face any people... Or he used to not have to face anyone. 

A flurry of red white and gold shot through his mind to which he pulled the hood deeper in his face and let out another long and slow breath. 

When his phone finally snapped him out of his thoughts it almost made him jump, but he was prepared. It was finally time to get back into action so he cleared his head from any weird images. 

Another deep breath and he sunk down into the shadows. His brother Eth- no ‘Deceit’ was waiting for him, for 'Anxiety’.

In less than a moment the shadow had swallowed him and as if on cue, screams rung out into the night.

 

_________________________________

 

Roman made sure the theater's bathroom was empty and no one could see him sneak in, because only seconds after he had closed the stall door behind him, the room was illuminated by a sudden burst of light…..and out of the stall stepped someone that only looked remotely like the person that had stepped in.

The 'old’ Roman wore jeans and a black shirt with a red and white leather jacket over it and he was walking with careful confidence.

 

The 'new’ Roman that had stepped out was… MORE.

Not just the clothing was very different- a Disney level prince costume but with a red satin mask over his eyes… no he himself looked like another version of him.

The eyes brighter, his hair wavier the legsl longer and shoulders broader. He looked taller and his body was lean but muscular, and most of all he radiated confidence and charm.

The hero adjusted an earpiece that would connect him to Logan before swiftly climbing out of the window.

After going up the fire escape to the flat roof, the city stretched out before him.

The lights of the town were dazzling and bright, like a night sky in the mountains.

It was one of the bigger cities of the nation after all and buzzing with life even at the latest hours, just sadly, with it's size came crime.

Roman moved a few steps back before sprinting towards the edge and launching himself off the roof and through the air.

He would have enjoyed the cool breeze that tugged on his hair and clothes, but he had to hurry. Lives were at stake.

He gracefully landed on the next building and only stopped for a quick update from Logan, before he continued on on his way.

If one didn't know he was jumping, it could have easily been mistaken for flying.

  


_________________________

 

Not even slightly out of breath the Prince arrived at the scene and for a moment nothing seemed to be out of order, until within the blink of an eye the air went static and lightning struck the building before him, followed by roaring thunder.

A second later the air was filled with screams and terror. Smoke rose from the rubble and small fires danced around and licked at their surroundings.

The shadows cast by them seemed to shake as if alive- actually no, they didn't _seem_ to be alive… they were!

Dark shapes rose gooishly from the ground. They were hissing and growling, like pitch black beasts straight from a nightmare.

Without delay they started stomping around adding to the destruction.  

 

Roman was already in the air and crashed down through the broken ceiling, and landed nimbly in front of a shivering group of civilians. Apparently the only ones on the second floor, according to Logan’s insight in their shift plan.

 

He didn't waste time to turn his hand and pull out helmets from, what seemed like thin air.. debris was still falling everywhere and if something came between him and rescuing them, at least they still had some basic form of protection.

He approached the victims confidently but openly, trying to let them know from his body language that he has come to protect them, that he was strong and unafraid, but on their side. Smoothly he held out the first helmet towards a man, who looked the most put together.

“Here!” Roman spoke clear and evenly “put them on quickly and I'll bring you out of here safely”.

The man understood at once and soon he and the two women behind him were equipped with the gear and, alas shaking, they trusted Roman to carry them on his back and on his arms.

He then jumped through the broken window.

 

Roman thought he'd go deaf from the screams. His rescuees apparently didn't expect him to jump down from the second floor…. But they also didn't expect him to land so softly or to hardly feel the impact as he hit the ground so it probably evened out.

As soon as he instructed them to now run a fair distance and wait for the authorities, he went back in.

It had always been a struggle… fight the villains first, or rescue the trapped people first.

So at one point he just stopped thinking about it and just let his instinct move his body.

And now, he was drawn to the ground floor by screams, the smell of fire and an unsettling crackling sound.

He arrived just as a huge shadow monster swatted someone with it's paw like a fly. The victim hit the wall on the other side of the room. Roman internally flinched, but then, the woman got up as if she hadn't just got hit by nightmare fuel, and scurried towards the exit. The monster didn't follow her.

For a second Roman was surprised at their sheer luck to come out of this unharmed, but his attention immediately got taken by the loud crackling noise from across the room.  

A man with a very questionable love for blacks and yellows and an assembly of outdated clothing items... Like come on, who even wears capes anymore- shot bright flashes from his hands. They were mainly directed at the vault in front of him, damaging it considering with every hit, but they still lashed out indiscriminately into the room as well and everything that got hit was immediately singed and destroyed. Sparks flew through the room and set fires whenever they touched something burnable.  
  
If any civilians were still around, and roman heared screamed and sobs around him, hey needed to hang on for a moment, the lightning was the biggest threat right now, evenemirw so than falling rubble and maybe even more than the monsters and needed his full attention. Roman tensed his muscles, preparing them to take him across the room to fight the caped villain. But before he could react, a bear like shadow crashed into him. 

The prince barely managed to land on his feet but he was still down on one knee and a hand, fighting for his balance.

As he got up he closed the grip around a sword that only just now became part of his costume.

 He leapt forward and sliced through the thing. It dissipated just like smoke with a hiss. Roman was taken aback by how he felt no resistance at all, but he had no time to process what it might mean.

He whirred around, ready to focus on the villain in front of the vault again, but another figure moved in the shadows and in a heartbeat it was in front of him and peeled away from the shadows.

Roman's stomach filled with led. It was HIM. The villain in the black hoodie whose eyes were drowned in shadows, too dark to be cast naturally.

The screamed and the chaos around him were a grim reality check. His gut feeling from their last encounter must have been a mistake. Before him stood evil. Supernatural evil that used it's power for destruction. There should be no doubt left. Roman KNEW the shadowy monsters, who knocked around and attacked innocent people, were that one's doing.

  
The earpiece blearred into his ears to be careful, that this villain, “Anxiety”, had a record.

Without much grand gestures the villain moved his mouth, “Don't get in the way”. The words that slipped into the space between them made Roman's hair stand on end.  
  
_Again_!

How could any villain sound like this?!

This time though, Roman didn't freeze. He gripped his sword harder and took a solid stance, readying himself for whatever was going to attack him… but first he had to find something out. “What do you want. What's your goal?” the prince demanded in a stern tone.

Silence suddenly filled the room "... Destruction." A thought crossed Roman's mind that in his life, he had never heard anyone sound so _broken_ before _._

 

Then the world around Roman fell into darkness.

 

___________________________

 

It really was just a moment till the dark lifted again like a veil, but Roman felt weirdly disoriented.

He was still in the same exact place as before… but everything looked different. He could have sworn that there had used to be a fire somewhere close, and more debris that was dangerously close to raining down.

It took him a second to realise that now there were also no screams around him anymore. He could hear some wailing outside but nothing like the panicked cries from before. Roman begged to Zeus that this didn't mean he was surrounded by death.

And of course the vault also stood wide open and Roman didn't need to look to see it empty.

As he regained his orientation he noticed the voices through the earpiece asking him what's wrong. “I'll be right out” is all he could get himself to say at this point, so he quickly ran a loop through the building, keeping his eyes and ears open for possible emergencies…. But nothing. Except him, there were no more people in the building… not even unfortunate souls that failed to dodge or escape. 

Confused and worried as he was, the sirens from outside took him fully back into the present and he did thet only thing left for him to do and he bailed.

________________

 

A _clang_ from the window let Patton know that their roommate was returning. Logan and he had been so worried!! They honestly always were, when Roman decided to become ‘The Prince”.  
The blonde man with an Apron around his waist waited for the inevitable flash of white light until he looked up from the stove. As soon as Logan had told him everything was good and Roman was safely on his way back home, Patton had started to prepare a late night dinner. His friend would surely be hungry after a night of fighting and Patton was always glad to support his friend, even if this was all he could really do for the Hero.

“Hey Roman! I hope you _saved_ some appetite for pasta” after a dad joke he was usually greeted with a groan, so when the reply was silence, Patton turned down the stove and went to the living room to study his friend’s expression.... No wonder he hadn't been able to feel relieved yet. There really was something wrong with his friend.

“Are you alright there buddy? You seem a little down in the dumps … i thoughtthou a successful night?  Logan told me there were hardly even any injured?” He questioned softly, but Roman didn't even look, as if he hadn't even registered his friend yet. Slowly though, his roommate lifted his head and stared at the other with an expression that made Patton's heart jump.

 

“I don't know what's going on anymoew, Pat.” ah there was so much sadness in that sentence.

Roman didn't move from the spot, so Patton went over instead and gave him a gentle hug in which the taller one leaned gratefully.

With a weak voice Roman went on “I fought them again and …. He- I think his villain name was Anxiety- he seems to actually be fighting seriously…. Even against civilians. I SAW him attack people, Pat. I think I saw someone  only survive because of sheer luck” He paused for a moment as if he wasn’t sure how or IF he should say the next part, “so why...do I get the feeling that HE needs saving?”

Patton took a moment to think about what his friend just said. Even though he was always so courageous and confident....It was off-putting to see Roman so full of doubt and hesitation.

“Why do you think he needs your help?”

Silence fell again for a bit until Roman shook his head on Patton's shoulder. “His voice, Pat. He always sounds as if he's begging me to understand something. But I don't know what it is. And I just… i can’t help to think that maybe, just maybe, he's not doing this by choice.”

Patton's heart hurt as Romans pain sunk in and he hoped his voice was steady when he reassured the man in his arms “I can't tell you what he meant, Ro, but, I do know that I trust you. You've always been the first to find people in need and pull them out of their misery and if you think he might need help…. Maybe you're right. But Roman…” Patron frowned “don't put him over yourself…… if helping him means that you're in danger I would rather you don't” he felt Roman tense up “he is still a villain, Ro. He's hurt too many people already… I don't want you to be another one of those he hurts.”

Gently Pat rubbed Romans back “you're like family Ro…. And Logan and I, we love you very much… please... Don't throw your life away.”

He felt Roman burrybhis head deeper in his shoulder and knew that his words didn't fall on deaf ears.

Patton put one of his handa on the back of Roman's head and they just let themselves be in the moment and in the comfort of the embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess what happened in the bathroom of the theater ?:)) 
> 
> also thank you for the commets so far!! I was scared at first but now I don'T regret posting this u.u 
> 
> hope this chapter was entertaining for you~  
> the next one is in the works too :3


	3. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: 
> 
> Patton needs to respect personal space. 
> 
>  
> 
> The terms 'kid' and 'boy' are used very lightly here. All characters that appear are in their twenties.... Patton is just a goofball.
> 
> The platonic fluff is gonna be strong in this one

Patton was convinced that whoever had designed this college must have been really fond of riddles.  
The buildings that were scattered around a sloped campus, were all different in structure and sizes and while the campus was like a maze that allowed you to reach from one end to another through underground passages and bridges that connected buildings on random floors, there were also a lot of corridors that were dead ends, while the one on the floor below lead on.  
Patton sometimes had to think of how this school resembled Hogwarts in that regard.

He had been here for so many semesters now but still couldn't, for the life of him, figure out where B305-c, the room for his next class, was. It was the first time the lecture got held, so he never had been in this particular room before.

By now he had taken a few too many turns though and was pretty sure that he was either lost, or had gotten spirited away.  
There were brick walls surrounding him! Like, wow. Sure the school was old, but he never realised just how old.

He followed the walls and paths that looked the most forgotten and for sure the smell of old Stone and dusty wood filled the air. It was also fairly dark and chilly, probably because this was somewhere underground and the school maybe didn't bother to heat or maintain a place where no one ever seems to go anyways.  
But Patton didn't mind. It was actually fun once he pushed the bad feeling from missing/being late to class out if his head.

The explorer was growing increasingly curious what he might find at the end of his expedition, and let his feet carry him through unfamiliar corridors.

Surely enough, at the end of his journey…. He found something he didn't expect to find.

With one last turn Patton found himself in a dead end. The walls were still made of unpainted brick, and there were two wooden doors on opposing sites that didn't look like classroom doors.

But what left him completely surprised was the huddled mass of dark clothes at the end of the corridor.  
He stared at it for a moment till he realised that this was a person, curled up and facing the wall and resting their head on their backpack.  
Patton could make out soft breathing sounds and figured that the black and purple pile was sleeping.

But why here? Were they just passing the time between lessons? He should probably leave them be.

He was about to turn around and leave when his mind started turning gears.

Was this really okay though?  
What If they are hiding here? Are they in trouble? Or worse, were they sick? Or lost? He himself had gotten here by chance and not quite sure how to even get back.

Patton let out a resoluted huff and made his way to the stranger. As he got closer he could see that it was a kid, probably in their early twenties and pale… much to pale.  
Even closer, music was audible and apparently it came from the headphones on the others ears. It sounded kind of relaxing even if it was too loud.  
Patton frowned, even tho the boy was sleeping, his face wasn't relaxed at all…. A nightmare maybe?  
Now, Patton didn't want to be creepy and stare at a sleeping person's face, so he got straight to business and squatted down. He reached out and planned on gently shaking the other's shoulder.

As soon as he touched the other, Patton had regrets. The mass of dark clothes spun around and almost hit Patton in the face with a flailing arm and a shout, but he apparently acted out of reflex and thankfully that made him not aim thus only Patton's shoulder got hit.  
It still made him lose his balance and fall over with a surprised yelp.

It all happened in half a moment. And after collecting himself and moving from kissing the floor to at least sitting, he felt his ears glow in shame.  
He acted out of worry and the desire to help, but now he caused the younger one to press his back against the wall and breath way too fast as a response to the surprise. Ahhh the kid looked so scared what had he done?

“Hey there buddy…. Uhhh…. I didn't man to scare you, I was just wondering if you were alright...”

The darker one’s eyes were still wide but he started to relax with each passing moment. He scanned his surroundings, as well as Patton, and seemed visually relieved…. Was he expecting someone else?

Patton's parental instincts kicked in and his heart filled with worry when the other only stared at him. “You okay?” He pressed “I'm so sorry I startled you like that…”

Finally the other sat down a bit more comfortable and ran a hand through his hair before properly acknowledging Patton's existence. “No, no, I’m the one who should be apologising.... sorry for hitting you.”  
He knitted his brows in worry, properly reflecting what just happened.

“Eh, I hardly felt it” Patton lied ”but for real,.... Are you okay? What are you doing here, all alone and asleep?”.

The others hesitation was almost tangible. “oh, yea, I’m …. fine? I just, uhh, didn't get enough sleep yesterday or whatever”

Patton held back a sigh at this obvious lie, but he was a stranger so he shouldn't put his nose into other businesses, Logan always reprimanded him. So Patton just reacted with a pondering 'hum'.

The boy cleared his throat a bit, probably to push away the nervousness in his voice  
“and I just like quiet places where I can listen to music and don't have to worry about people bothering me” he did sound much clearer now “this place is as quiet as it gets… well i thought it was…” and he trailed off again.

“Hm I see. That does make sense…. Some people just need their alone time to recharge, my partner also just sometimes leaves to nap in a quiet place. I didn't understand it at first, since I need people to recharge, but I'm starting to get it” he realised he was starting to over share a bit so Patton went back on topic “hope I didn't take away this place from you”

The other looked at Patton fairly intensely now. Maybe he hadn't expected to be understood? “No…. No it's fine. I should have expected someone to find this place sooner or later. It was my fault for letting my guard down” Patton felt a twinge at the others implication, but his reaction went unnoticed as the other continued “I'm amazed though. How the hell did you find this place? You didn't have any business here, right? It took me weeks to discover this place and I was actively searching, so …”

Patton smiled awkwardly to that “hah, you see kiddo-”

“I'm not a kid?”

“- I was looking for a room and honestly? I just got lost. I then noticed how the walls weren't this weird dirty yellow like in the main halls, but raw brick and I just let my curiosity lead the way”

“What room did you….” The darker one trailed off

“You mean what room I was looking for? Hmm… B 305-c I think… hold on” Patton pulled a very wrinkly piece of paper from his pocket. When he unfolded the timetable the other scanned it with a concentrated gaze “I think you read it wrong …. See? The fold is right through the numbers so it's hard to see, but it's an 8 and not a zero”

Patton squinted at the paper and let out an wavy and melodic ahhh~ sound as he understood where he went wrong.

“Are your eyes okay tho?” The boy suddenly asked with a concerned voice that surprised Patton. That kid was so thoughtful.

“Yes I'm fine! I was just in a hurry this morning and took the wrong glasses. My partner has a much worse eyesight than me, so while he can see vaguely with my glasses, I can't use his at all… but eh, it's fine”  
Somehow the other was relieved… was he expecting something worse? Then gears started to turn in the others head.  
“Wait. You only got the second digit wrong. The rest was accurate…… you do realise that the first number indicates the floor? What....”

Patton blinked slowly

“-What are you doing in the basement”

Patton's face turned red and he shook his head solemnly “I have no idea. But I think I should be glad I'm not a pirate. I would never be able to find my treasure again”

The other's eyes lit up as the joke sunk in and Patton thought that for the first time during their conversation the kid wasn't completely on his guard. Mixxed emotioja made him feel another 'twinge'.

“Soooo, are you still planning on finding that room?” It sounded suspiciously like a leading question and the younger one's eyes still held their brightness.

“I would like to. But I've kind of given up on it. I'm not even sure I'll find my way back to the main halls”

“Want me to take you?”

Now that took Patton by surprise. He thought the kid wanted his peace, and he had already gotten frightened by the failed waking attempt.

Before Patton could refuse, the other added “I need to get to my own classes soon too, and I honestly want to repay you for hitting you,” he must have noticed Patton opening his mouth to disagree, so he quickly went on “yes, I know it's not my fault or whatever, but if you don't let me do this, I will feel bad for it for the next several days. And it will probably join my playlist of things I did wrong, that my head likes to play JUST before I want to go to sleep”  
Now Patton couldn't refuse and he was intrigued by the firmness in the boy's voice.

“Alright kiddo. I'd be grateful for the help. I don't think id ever find my way back without help either.”

“I'm not a kidd- how old are you anyways… wait. Are you even a student? Oh shit please tell me I didn't talk that casually ... That I HIT a teacher” his eyes widened at the idea.

“Whoa, easy there…. I'm still a student. I kinda made a few wrong choices here and there and changed what I wanted to study a few times. I'm closer to 30 than to 20 though” Patton noticed how the kiddo's eyes were too dark again but apparently he was still relieved to hear that he didn't disrespect a teacher and let out a sigh…. Or maybe he just let out the breath he had been holding, Patton wondered.

The kid then got up slowly and gathered his things.  
As he swung his dark purple backpack over his shoulder, he looked at Patton with a tiny smile “alright, let's get you out of here then!”

When they were up and walking, Patton really noticed the height difference. The kid was not just shorter than him, but he also looked 'small’. His clothes were too big and when he moved, it was apparent, that he didn't even remotely fill them out.

Without talking they weaved their way through the school. The young adult took the lead and went straight through one of the doors in what Patton had assumed to be a dead end.  
But he door lead them to a passage. On each side stood machines and boxes… everything was covered in a thick layer of dust.  
The kid didn't even look at the things to their side and just walked through as if he lived here.

On the other side was another door and Virgil took them through it and through a few other corridors and unsuspecting doors.

Patton looked at the other with curiosity, gratefulness and a biting hint of worry.  
Whenever they passed a different light source, Patton could see more details about the other.  
He wore several layers of shirts and jackets, but no socks in his checkered sneakers.

They took another turn and finally reached a staircase. After one floor they left it and finally daylight washed over them.

With the better lighting Patton noticed that his savior covered his eyes with bangs that shimmered purple, while the rest of his hair was dark brown to black.  
And, of course not without a 'twinge’ he also noticed the dark shadows under his eyes. Earlier he thought it was just the light being too dim, but now he could make out how pale the boy was and how tired he looked.  
Patton was sure that this wasn't the work of just one night with not enough sleep.

The kid must have felt the stares because he tensed up and zipped up his jacked defensively… almost as if his hoodie could shield him from any source of discomfort.

When Patton realised he had been staring, guilt made his ears feel hot. And he quickly turned his gaze to where they were headed.

Finally the halls were filed with people again and he recognized the places.

The other halted after going around another corner and turned around.  
“We're here” he stated and showed an awkward smile … if you could call the twitch in the corners of his mouth a grin.

“Ahhh thank you so much! You really know your way around here, huh. I'm so glad I met you. But not just because of your navigation skills“ Patton gushed happily and could see the light in the boy's eyes shimmer again and with one swift motion Patton launched himself at the the other to smother him in a hug…. But with yet another 'twinge’ he watched the lights vanish from the kid's gaze.

It was already too late when he saw darkness seep into the others eyes.  
And he expected a flinch as he had already wrapped his arms around the dark one.

To the energetic one's surprise, the other did not jolt… instead he just stood still as a statue.

Patton moved back again and before he could apologize, the kid, not even looking in his eyes anymore made a step backwards and used a voice that was laced with cold and ice “We're even now. I need to get to my own class now….. good bye”.

With that he turned around and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The building is based on my last University. It was fascinating to find your way around. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the fresh POV! .... Because you'll get more from Patton's perspective over time. 
> 
> If you enjoyed the chap or if you hated it... Let me know pls.  
> Im not sure if it's not too uneventful? 
> 
> And what about the length? I've been increasing I with each chapter by like a 1000 words lol


	4. Discord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more patton and virgil time.  
> they both blame themselves too much for everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> CW: Panic attack, food and not eating, self deprecating thoughts, hmu if I forgot anything
> 
>  
> 
> Comments give me life and motivate me to fight through the self doubt. Even constructive ones! Don't hold back on feedback and critique! (please)

______________________________

  


Patton felt as if in that moment his heart had shattered to pieces.

He always thought that he was a people person. That he _understood_  what others needed, be it comfort or quiet alone time.  


But this time he had messed up.

The fidgety boy was going through something and Patton knew it. He felt the pull in his heart oh so clearly. Not to mention all the obvious signs of his insecure behavior, his complexion and small figure… the fact that he went through a lot of effort juat to find a quiet place where he could sleep.

 

 _'Don't just butt into other people's business’_ Logan's voice reminded him.

 

He sighed loudly and made the resolution to apologise next time they ran into each other.

 

With that in mind he went to class.

  


______________________________

  


A few days went by and Patton didn't see the dark and sinister one.

He was about to give up, but then they crossed paths again. They almost literally bumped into each other at the vending machine, but luckily the hot drink in the other one’s hand didn't spill.

 They awkwardly and wordlessly turned different ways.

Patton's mind was racing. He fumbled with his purse after selecting a hot chocolate for himself. He needed to make the apology sincere and he wasn't sure how to convey his feelings with words. He wasn't even sure the other wanted to talk to him anymore.

His fumbling grew and the smaller one, who was just sorting his stuff and got ready to leave, halted.

 

He turned around hesitantly “hey…. Are- are you okay? Your face looks red”

 

Patton grabbed this straw and just, blurted it all out “I'm so so sorry kiddo. I shouldn't have hugged you last time without a warning.” He decided to just be honest “I've been meaning to apologise, but the longer it took to run into you, the more anxious I got for some reason”

 

Somehow the others face went dark for a moment before mumbling “I know that feeling”

With that he seemed to have forgiven Patton and might have even looked relieved.

 

“If it bothered you so much…. Why didn't you come down to the dead end again? I hang out there quite a lot” his face was brighter now and filled with honest curiosity.

 

“Well, yes I've thought about it… but I really didn't want to invade again …. Plus ” he inhaled almost dramatically “Ihavenoideahowtogetthereanymore.”

 

There was a pause. But it was followed by one of the purest sounds Patton had ever heard. The young one laughed.

 

It was short but free of cynicism.

His voice was usually fairly mellow and maybe even a bit raspy, but his laugh was bright and clear.

 

Wiping a tear from his eye he looked Patton dead in the eye “you're a funny guy…. I'm honestly glad we were able to make up. I felt terrible for just leaving you back then, but I was also too overwhelmed to reach out to you….… so... what got you fumbling with your coins?” That was definitely an attempt on preventing an endless apology loop and Patton gladly took the bait.

 

“I seem to not have enough change….”

 

Immediately the other got up and went to the machine to put in some of his own change.

“Don't you dare protest” the other siad before Pat could even open his mouth in protest.

”I thought we could celebrate that we made up. And for that, a hot drink seems in order. I already got my decaf sooo.”

 

He handed Patton the cup and just said “Virgil”

 

Patton must have let his confusion show since the other quickly explained “my name... it's Virgil”

 

The older one's face warmed until he beamed “nice to meet you Virgil, kiddo!! I'm Patton”

 

“I'm not a kid” the other laughed again and Patton couldn't help but feel his heart fill to the brim with platonic love.  

This might have just been their second encounter, but if there's love at first sight, there must be the same for friendship. 

______________________________

 

After that, Patton seemed to notice his friend more often.

He was usually dozing off somewhere, and or had his headphones on…. That's usually when Patton approached him.... unlike other times where he just pretended not to notice his kiddo so the other could keep up his dark and edgy persona. 

Once Patton had caught Virgil in the act of helping a small insect that had gotten lost Inside, back to the outdoors, and boi did the kid react to being "found out". Patton didn't quite understand why being kind was a thing to be embarrassed about, but to avoid making him uncomfortable he didn't mention it, when he saw him do something like that again ... which was surprisingly on a regular basis.

He held open the doors for anyone, even tho he tried his best to make it look unintentionally.

He never hesitated to put critters outside by putting them in his his bare hand, be it a bumblebee that he gently patted, or even a spider that was about to get killed with a shoe. It was remarkable to Patton.

Once, from a window, he saw Virgil and wondered why he looked around his shoulder so suspiciously, as if he was up to no good.

Turns out he secretly put out cat food for the campus cat. A stray tabby that seemed to like it here.. and to especially like Virgil. The cat was usually a bit shy, Patton couldn't even get close enough to really get a look at it, but it literally run towards Virgil when it spotted him. He'd sit down and welcome the kitty immediately... petting it ever so gently.   


It was then that Patton officially decided for himself that Virgil was now his son… whether he wanted to or not.

 

______________________________

 

Virgil felt a shudder run down his spine as if he was being watched.

 

It was weird to him, having bonded with Patton.

He never really tried to make friends, and Noone really bothered to get close to him. Why would they? It's not like he did much. He just slept a lot in some forgotten hallways or looked unapproachable thanks to his headphones. And if he was honest, he liked it that way. He was invisible and no one took interest to what he did.

He always felt social interactions were exhausting and made him vulnerable.

So how come he was now friends with someone like Patton, who surely had a ton of friends just by the way he beamed with love? He basically radiated warmth and happiness and STILL somehow he decided to spend his time with Virgil? Surely he must have had a lot of other- better options if he wanted to socialize.

Maybe though,…. And he didn't like how this thought crept in… maybe Patton saw him as a pity project? After all Virgil could see the other's eyes fill with sympathy and worry regularly. Especially on days when he felt like shit. Virgil thought his pocerface was solid. So either he was lacking self-awareness or Patton was just that good at reading emotions. 

 

He would have lied though, if he had claimed that he wasn't happy. Pity project or not, Patton made it impossible not to have a good time around him.

But still. The nagging doubt already braced him for the inevitable disappointment when the peace would fall to pieces, which might as well be now.

 

It was late afternoon and the sun was already starting to sink.

 

He took a sip of his decaf, hoping his hands weren't shaking “Alright Pat, you send me a text that you wanted to talk?” His ears were ringing a bit as his heart rate picked up. He and Patton had exchanged numbers a while ago and while they mainly just sent each other memes or animal videos, the last message was the unspoken horror of every anxious person.

But they took their time to meet at the campus cafe, and settled in first.

Virgil always insisted on paying for Patton's drinks and snacks, even if it left the other quite confused.

 

“Yes, well, I knew you might not like it.” Patton started carefully “like, I know you worry quickly so I just figured……”

 

“Oh, for the love of- don't leave me hanging like this Pat! The longer you take, the more will I think of things you wanna tell me, and each thing is worse than the last… so please. Band-aid.” He was slightly out of breath after this mini rant and Patton looked apologetic enough.

 “Oh no, I'm sorry, kiddo. It's nothing bad. I just wanted to invite you for family dinner! Like, with my 2 roommates. But I wasn't sure if that wasn't too much for you, so I was unsure if I should.”

A pause

“Patton. Please promise me, you'll never again make an announcement or question as drawn out as this.” He exhaled slowly to calm his nerves and Patton shot apologetic glances at him.  
“But… ye, no, Pat…. I'm not sure if I shou-...  I can't. You wouldn't have much fun with me in a social gathering like that anyways. So just…no. I appreciate the offer though”

 

“Nonsense!” Patton didn’t buy it, “We would all love to have you, I’ve told my Roomies so much about you already and they are fairly excited to meet you too! Plus there's a full, home cooked meal waiting. And oh, you would love Logan, my partner, he always looks at things from the most logical angle. Oh oh and Roman, you’re bo-”   
  
“I Said NO!”   
  
A chair scraped over the stone floor with a slight screech.   
Virgil had sprung up and was breathing fast.

He knew Patton meant well, but it was already bad enough that they were friends… acquaintances, whatever. Getting closer outside of college was just calling for trouble.. they were already too close, actually.

 

Surprise, disappointment and hurt washed over Patton's face and there was no smile to be found in the usually ever-smiling man's expression, Virgil could not bear to see what he had done. So he fled.

 

______________________________

 

When Patton proposed that they'd have dinner together, he saw a warm gleam in Virgil's eyes, like the kind of shine he’d see when Virgil relaxed and talked about drawing or music…. So when the Kiddo rejected the offer, Patton felt a, by now familiar 'twinge’. He thought that maybe, just maybe his friend DID want to go and just needed some extra reassurance.  


Then Patton made the mistake and pushed.

 

Immediately the other's eyes darkened and his jaw clenched. Followed by him storming off.

 

This was nothing new, Virgil always was such a hard nut to crack. Of course Patton had already connected the dots, something about his friend’s homelife was wrong. But Virgil was an adult and refused to open up to Patton- he hoped that he could at least be a good friend to him if nothing else, but well…..he just couldn't seem to get a hang on how to treat his new son, nothing seemed to work.

He thought for sure he could bait him with food, as ironic as that seemed considering Virgil's skinny figure.

 

Patton had noticed something fairly quickly though.

Virgil didn't eat. He didn't bring his own lunch, and while he was always quick to pay for Patton's food or a drink, he never ordorde food for himself.

 

So when he saw how much Virgil dug in, when Patton shared his homemade lunch the first time, he was faced with a riddle hewas determined to solve.

From then on he would bring a lot of cooked and baked goods, he’d prepare an extra lunchbox, stuff like that- and it worked. Virgil was always eating those things happily, even though he was very hesitant to accept the free food at first.

They eventually made a deal.

Virgil was allowed to pay for Patton’s drinks and snacks, and in return he wouldn’t complain and just be happy about the food that Patton brought. Of course it was awkward for both of them at first, but by now it had already become a nice arrangement where both were happy …. 

The way Virgil dug in when it was Patton’s cooking, meant that the way too thin boy DID have an appetite.

Why was he so thin then? And why did he never buy his own food? Sure mensa food can be not so awesome, but he could at least bring his own lunch then.

 

While he didn't know the answers to those questions, he did know that the kid would probably love a full, home cooked meal.

 Which led to the invitation and the fall out.

He let out a long sigh. He just wanted to help his child. So why did he always, inevitably do something wrong?

 

______________________________

 

  
This was bad. Absolutely awful. He had yelled at Patton!! Of all people. And just left??

 

He looked so hurt! This was the worst. HE was the worst. If Patton now hated him….. he was expecting this to happen eventually… but so soon? He wasn't ready yet! He still wanted to stay a neutral kinda guy for Pat… but now, how could Patton see him as anything other than a bully? It’s not the first time he’d push him away .. but this time … he was too loud wasn’t he? Too aggressive. Too rough. Too much like his brother.   
  
He shuddered

  
Virgil hastily pulled up his hood and started pacing.   
  
Maybe it wasn’t too late yet?   
  
He chewed on his nails.   
  
Maybe it was worth a shot and he could still fix things. It’d just prolong the inevitable, one day Patton WILL come to hate him….. but Virgil wasn’t ready to let go yet. Patton was the only ‘good’ in his life and going back to the bleakness from before…. he didn’t finish his thought, but he needed Patton so he could go on.   
  
  
Shivering, he burried himself deeper into his hoodie and decided to wait for Patton somewhere on the older one's way home.   
  
Once, Virgil had helped Patton to carry some of the way too many books, Pat had borrowed from the library. The way wasn’t that long, so Virgil remembered it well enough... he kept his eyes peeled for a good place to wait and eventually found a bench in a small park that Patton would most likely cross.  
  
_It’s going to be okay._  
 _He’ll forgive you_  
 _You just have to apologise sincerely._  
 _It’s going to be okay._  
 _It’ll be fine_  
 _Patton is a good person._  
 _Maybe too good for you._  
 _Why were they friends?_  
 _why did Patton hang out with him again_  
…..   
  
His mind began to spiral and he just sat there, in the dark, all alone woth only his hoodie against the cold.  
  
_____________________________   
  
Patton groaned loudly. He was finally done with today’s classes.   
Somehow he had managed to convince himself to attend, despite the hot coals that seemed to simmer in his stomach. He never really liked skipping classes, but when his heart hurt, it was even harder than normal for him to stay focused for a whole day of dry learning… But he had promised his parents.  This time was going to be different.   
  
Darkness had fallen and the street lights did little to make the night more inviting, as dark shadows stretched around the lights.   
  
He was utterly exhausted.   
  
The fight with Virgil was still fresh on his mind and he could more and more see the pain in his friend's eyes. Maybe he was over analysing his memory, but it was there.   
  
He checked his phone again. nothing. … well except a text from Roman who asked if Patton knew where the marshmallows were.   
  
He ignored the text, he was about home anyways and it was sent a few hours ago, so it was either too late or it could wait another five minutes.

  
He entered the small park that was almost a shortcut to his home, albeit scary. He used the illuminated screen as a dim flashlight... not bright enough to blind anyone who might be out on a late jog, but strong enough to help him see potential tripping hazards on his path.   
  
Patton was almost through, when he suddenly became aware of a sound. He stopped and listened more closely.

Was that... Breathing??  
OH no, Oh no!! He knew the pitch and raspiness.   
  
He whirled around to the source of the sound and almost froze.   
  
Virgil, his son, was sitting there, shivering, a fist to his chest and close to hyperventilating, when Patton lifted the phone properly, he could see just how fast his breath was. The small clouds of breath came fast enough to connect before they dissolved.   
  
He needed to act.   
  
“Hey there Kiddo… deep breaths, do you hear me?“   
  
The kids eyes shot up, looking Patton directly into the eye but then flinched and looked away with a pained exoression the moment he recognised who stood before him. Was he afraid of Patton?   
  
“I - I’m.. tod...” the fractions of words mixed with breaths   
  
“Easy there, I’m here, look at me, deep breaths” The older one tried to get Virgil out of his own head and to breath, but it only got worse.   
  
“To- toda-y .. didn..’t... *gasp* I- I’m so- sor-ry”   
He took another few shallow breaths before, much to Patton's horror, he slumped tigettog. Having fought for breath juat a moment before, his body now almost looked as if he wasn’t breathing at all.   
  
Patton barely reached out in time to catch the young one as he sunk together and slid off the bench. 

Gently he wrapped him in his arms. Without loosing much time Patton checked the other’s pulse and breathing that turned out to be stabilising already.

He was almost surprised at how fast both normalized.

  
What to do now?      
  
Does this warrant an ambulance? Or does he just need to rest?     
As unsure as he was, he still knew that it was too cold for his friend and he needed him to warm up either way…

So in a clumsy struggle he finally lifted his son up and with lone step after another, he carried him home… all the way, trying to ignore how the boy in his arms felt strangely light.


	5. Bruised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton takes Virgil home.  
> I'd say the others finally meet him, but that'd be an exaggeration. 
> 
> (Or: Pat and Lo are being gay, Roman is useless and Virgil needs a hug. .. what else is new) 
> 
>  
> 
> CW: talk about/implied abuse, descriptions of injuries and scars. Comments about weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plaease note that I don't advice you to act like the characters do in this situation.   
> When you see someone faint, be sure to call the emergency line. They will tell you what to do in that specific situation. Even if it doesn't require an ambulance... you never know for sure. 
> 
> stay safe!

 

The Living room of their apartment was quiet… peaceful.   
  
Roman was about to doze off on the couch with a soft blanket wrapped around him. On the couch table before him stood his empty mug. He could still feel the warmth of the hot chocolate spread through his body. He usually prefered chai lattes or spiced tea, but sometimes nothing would beat the soothing qualities of a big cup of hot chocolate.   
The lights were dim and quiet, the only things he could hear were his calm breaths and the shuffling of Paper everytime Logan flipped a page. The man was reading a hard covered book that looked ancient he sat in a comfortable armchair next to the couch and seemed just as content with the evening as Roman was.   
  
Moments like this weren’t that rare, but between jobs, studies and crime fighting, they were always very appreciated.   
  
Roman closed his eyes and let his mind drift. He was safe, he was warm, he was loved.   
This has become his new normal and he was so, so grateful to his friends that they took him in, back when he was just about to give up. It’s been so long, but he could still recall it...the loneliness, his inexperience, his failures and his secret identity - The world seemed to rest on his shoulders and his knees had been just about ready to give in.   
  
He pulled the blanket up to his nose as a smile crept on his lips. Patton and Logan allowed him come so far. They were his heroes and he would do anything to protect them.  
  
His thought process was interrupted when Logan shook his shoulder slightly.    
  
“Hey Roman, I need you to get up and make a hot water bottle, please, I’ll get the door.” Logan’s voice was calm and steady, and always managed to wash Roman’s confusion away.   
  
Halfways on his way to the kitchen his head finally woke up properly and caught up with the situation- something was about to happen. Nothing big, considering the request of just a warm water bottle, but still, it must be something a bit unexpected for Logan to take action.   
  
The water in the kettle came to a boil just as the doorbell rang. He poured the hot water into the rubber flask and let his curiosity bloom.    
  
He quickly grabbed a clean towel to wrap around the hot bottle and went towards the door.  
First he heard the calm voice of Logan and the slightly frantic voice of Patton. That seemed off. Patton never rings the bell, since he has a key…. And locking himself out wouldn’t upset him like that. Dread replaced curiosity.   
  
“Patton calm down. It’s all gonna be okay, now come in, he must be heavy”  
“S-sorry Lo. I just get really scared when he fainted. A- are you sure we don’t need to bring him to the hospital?”  
  
“What in Zeus’ name is going on?” Roman walked into the hallway and looked at the situation.   
Logan was obviously fine and composed. Patton had just come home, his eyes puffy, his arms full with a sleeping/ unconscious mass of fabric, and his glasses foggy. It must have started to drizzle a while ago, judging by how damp his hair and clothes looked.   
  
After assessing the situation, Roman walked over and effortlessly took the guy from Patton’s arms and gave him the hot water bottle in return.   
He walked towards the living room, but glanced back over his shoulders when the others didn’t follow him “you comin’?” that apparently was enough to snap especially Patton out of his daze. Poor guy seemed so overwhelmed with emotion.   
  
Gently Roman put down the man… boy.. on the sofa and took his first proper look at the person in front of him. The first thing Roman noticed was the lack of color in the guy’s face. He was pale and the only color that snuck in was from the purple bangs that were wet from the drizzle and slightly stuck to his forehead.     
The circles under his eyes were concerningly dark as if he hadn’t slept in weeks.   
Roman judged the man to be in his early twenties, but it was hard to guess, since he seemed too small, his body too light and his facial expression too hard to read, even in his unconscious state.  
  
Logan squatted down next to him and quickly felt the other’s pulse and breathing.  
  
“Is he okay, Lolo?” Patton’s voice quivered and Roman hated how there was nothing he could really do, if the guy of the couch was okay or not wasn’t in his control, but it was, at this moment, the source of his friends distress. He hated how useless and helpless he let in situations like this.    
  
“yes. I assume so…. But before we continue our talk, and by that mean, I want to know what happened so I can assess this situation better, he seems to have been in the cold for a bit too long, and his hair and jacket are damp, I think we should dry and warm him up, to at least prevent a cold… roman, if you could give me a hand?”  
  
There wasn’t much of a build up, and no one really expected this to be a big deal... Taking off the jacket wasn’t too hard either, but the now presented view made Patton, who had just been watching and clenching the heating pad, inhale sharply. Their guest’s arms showed several bruises, that looked like someone had painted them on with watercolors onto the pale skin. Several scars of different shapes and sizes, none of them looking all too recent were etched into the otherwise flawless skin.  
  
Roman and Logan both just knitted their brows. This came as a surprise and Roman could only feel vague anger boil up.  
Logan was the first to move and put a thin blanket over the boy, followed by the heating pad and another 2 blankets. Roman got up next and fetched a towel, with which he quickly rubbed through the purple hair in an attempt to dry it.   
  
When all was set and done Patton seemed to have calmed enough to process things a bit better. “I’m gonna put this in the dryer” he reached for the damp jacket and walked out of the room.   
  
“hey lo, do you think he’s okay?”   
“well, Roman, I do think it’d be a bit irresponsible for me to say that things are ideal, but I do think we need to see if all he needs is rest. we might have to get him to a doctor after all if he is still unresponsive by tomorrow” logan said everything in a matter of fact kind of way, but Roman could hear the hidden worry anyways.   
  
“Hm that’s good. But, Lo I was referring to Patton. He seems pretty shaken”   
  
Logan only sighed, or maybe he just took too long to think of a reply. He looked up when Patton returned. He held an unfamiliar phone and a key chain, which he set on the table in front of person he had brought home, apparently those were the belongings left in the jacket.         
  
Roman waited until Patton had settled down in one of the arm chairs before carefully speaking up.   
“hey Pat…. how are you holding up? Wanna tell us what happened?”   
Patton seemed to be a bit lost in thought for a few moments, only slowly relaxing.   
  
“That’s Virgil.” Patton moved his hand towards their guest and fell silent again for a bit, as if he had just summed up the whole situation in two words.   
Roman turned towards the equally silent Logan. His friend stared at the boy on the couch with a strained face. He always looked like this when he was solving a complex riddle… and apparently, this one was one as well.   
  
While Roman most likely wasn’t able to connect as many dots as his buddy, he still concluded a few things.   
  
A while ago Patton came home very excitedly and told them both about the ‘kiddo’ he’d met and how he thought he had made a new friend (with an exceptional sense of direction), but already pissed him off.   
Both Logan and Roman were skeptical at first. They saw how hurt Patton was and thought that maybe it’s best if Patton didn’t hang out with a kid who was so easily angry with their puffball.   
But Patton wouldn’t be Patton if he gave up so quickly.   
When he told them they had made up, they feared that Patton found himself in a toxic friendship now… Thankfully they could dismiss that fear soon.   
  
Patton was happy.   
Not that he was especially unhappy before, but for the first time in a long while, Patton seemed to enjoy going to college.   
He’d get up a lot more on time so he could catch up with his friend before classes, and he didn’t stay home anymore to hide under covers, when his schedule only offered him his least favourite classes.   
  
Roman found joy in listening to Patton talk about his ‘son’, and he felt his chest tighten when Patton told them about his concerns for his friend. They didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but they figured that maybe, their friend’s friend needed a safe space… one that wasn’t some dead end hallway somewhere under the college.  
Soon they were determined to include him in their group, if he wanted to. They sat down together and and eventually made the plan to have him over for dinner.   
  
But now, seeing Virgil under blankets on their couch, with scars and bruises, completely exhausted…. Roman realised how much more he wanted to ‘take him in’ now. Patton already loved the boy and after hearing and seeing everything, Roman figured that Virgil’s home-life and distress must be worse than they had expected. His desire to ‘safe and protect’ skyrocketed.   
  
Patton pulled him out of his thoughts. He retold what had happened today. How they met up, his proposition and Virgil’s reaction… How he found him in the park and how the other collapsed after a panic attack.   
“I just can’t help but think that this is my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed when he already said no. I was such a bad friend to him. He probably hates me now.” 

 

Logan pulled Patton into his arms, which the other leaned in gratefully. He knew by now that he wouldn't be able to use logic to make his partner feel better. 

 

Roman in return spoke up carefully “hey now…. We don't know what's going on with Virgil. And you're trying your best to be a good friend. You're already doing what you can, don't blame yourself for things that aren't in your control” 

 

He wanted to say more when a buzzing of a phone interrupted him.     
  
__ bzzzzzzt    
  
On the table Virgil’s Phone was receiving a call which made the device light up and showed a caller ID... ‘Bro-diot’ and a picture of someone flipping off the camera, the picture was cropped so that only the lower half of a face was visible, but it was enough to show a mocking expression, and an icy smirk, fitting to the gesture.    
  
_ bzzzzzzt _   
  
“Uh, should we… should we pick up?” Roman threw in as everyone just stared at the buzzing device.   
“I think that would be quite the violation of Virgil’s privacy. I believe we can ignore it for now… unless the … brother(?) is persistent.”    
__  
bzzzzzzt   
  
“Brother huh…. hey Pat .. didn’t you say he still lived with his family?” Roman tried not to stare at the phone too angrily, but then again, he didn’t just hear Patton’s stories, but has even seen Virgil’s bruises and scars first hand, maybe getting angry was acceptable enough in this situation.    
  
_ bzzzzzzt _   
  
“Yea… he mentioned before that he lived with his brother, who he doesn’t get along with most of the time…. you think he’s the one who….”    
  
Roman let out a long sigh. He didn’t like jumping to conclusions. They knew too little about the whole situation.    
  
“It is a hypothesis. One we probably shouldn’t brush off too quickly.” Logan had moved to sit close beside Patton and squeezed him a bit with the arm he still had wrapped around him.      
  
__ silence   
  
The caller gave up and Roman realised how he had tensed up. Weird. He can go out and fight bad guys, with no issues. How he wished to just suit up and punch someone.   
  
“Patton, if he calls again, we should probably pick up. we don’t know if he’s worried or not. I hate to violate someone’s privacy, but I think this situation calls for it.    
But. I don’t trust this person. when you pick up, put it on speaker please. I think we all need to hear for ourselves what the person Virgil lives with, is like.” 

The usually steady and composed Logan, finally cracked and anger seeped into his voice. Roman knew that he now was also on board and would want to protect Virgil just as much as the rest of them…. for better or worse. He usually acted as the unbiased voice of reason, but when he got sentimental, he could be more impulsive than his partner.    
“okay Lolo. though I hope he doesn’t call again”    
  
Roman looked at his two friends, who were more or less cuddling by now. Patton definitely needed the comfort (Logan too but he would never ever admit that of course).   
He felt himself grow fidgety though, so he took a moment to think about what he could actually do to help and at least got one idea.    
“Well, you two look real cute, so how about you just stay like this and I fix us some dinner? I can make us some stew?… It’ll take a while, but I think we’ve got the time today”   
His friends looked at him gratefully and patton thanked him with a soft smile. “you sure you don’t want me to help, Ro?”    
  
“nah, Pat, it’s fine….. but let me know if something happens, alright?”    
  
“Okay, will do! Thanks again”   
  
______________________   
  
Some time passed since Roman had left. Patton still snuggled into Logans, who affectionately ran his fingers through his partner's hair. He was grateful for the silent comfort Logan provided, since he still couldn’t wrap his head around everything that had happened today. Pure exhaustion tugged on his limbs and he felt ready to just fall asleep here and now. Logan’s steady heartbeat didn’t help either. His thoughts still ran in circles, but slowed down considerably with each second. But he had to stay awake. He had to be ready to….   
  
He woke up to a delicious smell, a hand shaking his shoulder and the sound of a phone buzzing. Any trace of sleep left him in the second he saw the lit up screen of Virgil’s phone.    
  
“ROMAN! HE’S CALLING AGAIN!” Patton flinched at the alarm in his voice but more at the sound of something clattering, followed by Roman’s stomping as he almost ran back to the living room.    
  
“Alright- here goes nothing.”  
  
After a reassuring squeeze from Logan and a determined nod from Roman, Patton took another deep breath and picked up the phone.  

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah, I gotta say, I'm nervous to write the next chapter... 'Virgil's Bother' is ...something elese and idk if I can get into his head properly, so I'm just gonna go ahead and apologise in case he's totally ooc. 
> 
> welp. See you in the comments!
> 
> oh and if you want... please let me know what you think of the pacing so far!... is it too slow, too boring? ... anything in general I suck at? I'd love to improve my writing as much as I can, as fast as I can :3


End file.
